


Jean, Marco, and Zombies

by Riverspirit86



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, it is so bad that it's funny, me included, piece of shit, the people in my writers club are insane, this is one product of our insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My writing club had a day where each person wrote for a minute then passed their work to the person to the right. You then continued the story that was now in front of you for a minute before passing it again to the right. Eventually, your story got back to you.</p><p>This was mine. Each person's addition is in a different style or something, mine being the first. There were six people and there is only three styles, so when it occurs for the second time, it's a different person. No one wrote more than once.</p><p>Yes, I did make it Jean and Marco.</p><p>Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean, Marco, and Zombies

**It was a dark and stormy night. Jean and Marco huddled together under a quilted blanket, trying to keep warm. The power had gone out and with it, the heating.**

_“Where’s the extra blanket? I can’t see anything and I’m cold!” Marco was more worried_ about the strange walkers than the impending hypothermia. He could barely stand the thought that the zombies were just a few miles away. **Jean was more worried about the person beside her. She kept a cool exterior, but was exploding on the inside. She was sweating profusely, a turn-off to any boy. Did she smell nice?** _The thing about that was she shouldn’t be caring. Freaking zombies wanted to eat her._

The zombies wandered over to the couple and fixed their scrappy clothes.

“Hit it.” Said a zombie, and an invisible stereo began to play classical music as the zombie began to twerk. The zombies were never called walkers again, they stuck with the name, twerkers.

**Author's Note:**

> The one guy in the group thought that Jean was a girl. When I read it, I was like "JEAN IS A GUY" and everyone was like, "Oh. We thought that it was a girl." So I just gave up.
> 
> This probably killed all of your brain cells. Sorry.
> 
> The last part was by one of my close friends. His additions to every story were screwed up and were like he was on acid. Yeah....
> 
> Hope you got a good laugh!


End file.
